


little gifts

by Love_hospital



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Proposals, cuties !!, i love these 2 so much, merry christmas !, nb ouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_hospital/pseuds/Love_hospital
Summary: saihara and ouma open presents on christmas!!!





	little gifts

Snow was softly falling on a quiet Christmas morning as a couple was asleep. "Wake up sleepyhead!!!" Ouma's warm body was pressed against Saihara's under the covers.  
"It's Christmas morning!! Lets open presents!" They yanked Saihara out of bed and quickly led him downstairs.  
There was a shining Christmas tree in the living room full of delicate glass ornaments and presents surrounding it. Saihara lit a candle and the smell of vanilla filled the air enveloping them in a sweet aura. He walked over to an excited Ouma and they each grabbed one present from under the tree to give to each other. 

Saihara was given a box as big as his head that was quite heavy wrapped in light purple wrapping paper and Ouma was given a tiny box that could fit in his palm. "Shall we open them at the same time like last year?" Saihara asked. "Nah, I'll wait for you this time!" Saihara looked at them quizzically but carried on to open his present.  
To his surprise there was another box. Then another and another. It was a spiral of boxes that seemed endless until he finally found a tiny box about the size of his palm. Ouma veered their eyes away from him nervously. He opened the box and inside was a small ring.  
Ouma giggled "Hehe... y'know I really love you... like, alot. And... I want to spend time with you forever and ever!! So will you marry me Shuichi?!" They teared up and Saihara softly grabbed his hand. "A-actually... the gift I gave to you was a ring as well..." He took the gift from Ouma's hand got on one knee and opened it. "Kokichi. We have been together for so long. You have never bored me and always have me looking forward to a new day. So please, will you marry me?" 

"Well, obviously you dummy..."

**Author's Note:**

> aaa i m so happy i finishef this fhgjgkjggfjdhb hope you enjoyed it !!!!! my twitter is @oumacore and my tumblr is @love_hospital


End file.
